The technical field of the present invention relates generally to broadheads, a well known type of arrowhead, and more particularly to an expanding broadhead, a type of broadhead with an in-flight configuration in which the blades are retracted, and upon striking a target converts to a deployed, or target penetrating position in which the blades are expanded outward.